


Claiming

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bad Ending, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, I have 0 explanation for this that doesn't involve the words 'noncon kink', Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora loses a battle, and Maxson reaps the spoils of war





	Claiming

The first thing Nora realised from the darkness was that there was a low hum permeating the air. 

She was warm, dry, and other than the tiniest throb in the back of her skull, unharmed. 

And there was a pressure on her mouth, around her head, holding her wrists and ankles, that told her she was bound and gagged. 

Cold fear rocketed down her spine. She immediately tested her bonds with a hard yank and found them unyielding. Craning her head, she listened. Footsteps, chatter, some clanking. The place smelled like ozone. 

Ozone-!

_ Shit_. 

Nora wondered if the rest of her troops were alive, or if they'd been captured like her, or maybe they were dead. Breathe. _ Breathe. _ The Brotherhood had taken her, surely they would take her troops too, to ensure she complied with whatever the fuck demands they had of her. 

The door opened. 

Nora froze. 

Heavy footsteps crossed the floor towards her, and then light was blaring into her eyes and she squinted, just before the glare was covered by a dark shadow that rapidly clarified the more she blinked. 

The figure in front of her was a man, his whole body broad and heavy set. Nora watched him kneel down in front of her, revealing a mean, handsome face, covered in a thick beard with a deep scar on the right cheek, and pale blue eyes that fixed on her face as she tried to calm her breathing and meet his gaze. 

But his eyes weren't on her face. They were roaming shamelessly up and down her body, gazing at her, taking in what she looked like beneath the heavy coat and the tight blue suit. He finally raised his gaze and frowned. He reached a hand up. Cold air wisped over Nora's scalp as he knocked the hat off, and she yelled in protest behind the gag. 

"My name is Arthur Maxson, General. Do you know why you're here?" he asked softly. 

His voice hit between her thighs like molten heat, despite the situation she found herself in, and she tried to ignore it. He knew it was a rhetorical question. She was here because they had stolen crops from her settlements and she had come after them. This was a hostage situation, and he was going to use that to get what he wanted from her troops in exchange for-

"You're here because I want you to bear my children," he told her. 

Nora's eyes widened. She recoiled in her bindings, trying to shuffle the chair away from her captor. One hand reached out, grabbing hold of the chair arm. Just like that, she was held in place, and the man leaned closer. 

"Nora Pendleton."

Her name sounded sinful coming from his mouth. Because it was. Everything about what he had just said was evil. She swore at him from behind the gag as he stood, pulling a knife out of his coat. Fear shot through her, ice freezing her body solid, and she watched the metal glint as he brought it closer to her. 

"If you were anyone else you would have been left to die, but I didn't want to waste such potential," he told her, the blade slipping beneath the coat to cut through it. Heavy lumps of cloth dropped to the floor, and in mere moments she was dressed only in her boots and Vault suit.

Maxson paused to stare at her again, like he was savouring every layer as it came off. Nora didn't want to know why. She just wanted him to get this over and done with so that she could figure out a way to escape. She would be without her shoes, though, as Maxson dragged the knife down the seams holding the leather together, and then Nora was only in her suit, and he tossed the knife aside, reaching for her. 

Nora immediately struggled, throwing herself back as best she could to get away from his attempts to touch her, but the chair hit a table, and then Maxson's thick fingers gripped the collar of her suit and _ tore._

Air whisked over her suddenly bare skin, followed immediately by the rough touch of gloved palms that ripped off her bra and underwear. A hand curved over her belly. Nora refused to look at him, closing her eyes, and feeling him thumb her stretch marks. 

"You've been pregnant before." 

There was a new edge to his voice, a roughness that broadcasted his arousal, and he grabbed her chin, pulling her up to look at him, firm but not harsh. He wasn't stupid. He knew his own strength. Nora finally met his eyes, hatred in her own that he easily ignored. 

"Have you been with anyone else recently?" Maxson asked her. Nora knew it was a question he only cared about out of technicalities, but he was still giving her that hungry look, like he was only seconds away from taking her however he wanted. She swallowed. 

She shook her head. 

Maxson released her jaw, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "I'm no fool. I won't hurt you. You'll have no pain from me, only pleasure. But you are mine. Exclusively. No one else here will touch you, and I'll kill anyone who tries."

Nora looked away. 

Maxson tugged off his gloves and then he was ripping again, tearing more and more of her suit apart until it was lying in a tattered circle around the chair. Only then did he finally, truly, _ touch _ her.

True to his word, whatever it was worth, despite the roughness of his touch, there was no cruelty or pain when his hands grasped her breasts and began to roll her nipples beneath his thumbs. Nora felt her lips part beneath the gag, and her lashes fluttered despite the dryness of his fingers. Maxson seemed to know this. One after the other he sucked on his thumbs and then rubbed at the stiff dark peaks. Nora closed her eyes, trying not to let her thighs fall open the way they desperately wanted to. 

"The more you relax for me, the easier it will be." 

Nora opened her eyes to glare at him again, even as a soft gasp escaped her lips and the sensation of wetness gathered between her thighs. Maxson was staring at her. There was no affection in his eyes, no love, just hunger and lust, and somehow it turned her on. Nora didn't want to think about why that might be. 

The man moved to brace one hand against the back of her chair, and the other slipped down to her slit, rubbing against her clit and testing the wetness on her lower lips. She whimpered behind the gag unwittingly, unable to close her legs, and he rolled his thumb over that nub until she was shaking in pleasure, her eyes tightly shut. Two fingers stroked along her opening, thorough and firm, holding to his promise of pleasure over pain, but when they slid inside her, _ god_, Nora almost cried out. 

So long since another human being had touched her, and it had to be a vile and amoral _ bastard _ who was the first to after all that. 

"Sensitive," he noted clinically, moving his fingers a little, back and forth inside her, his palm rubbing against her nub until she was moaning.

Nora closed her eyes and leaned back, trembling as Maxson began to fuck her with his hand. If she kept her eyes closed, if he didn't talk, she could pretend it was someone else doing this to her. Someone she cared-

"You were telling the truth about your dry spell," he observed. 

_ Dammit_. There would be no pretending, then. Not if he was determined to run his mouth and use that _ voice_. 

The hand left her chair, and she heard him suck on it before a wet thumb returned to her nipple, and those fingers thrust harder and faster. 

"You'll need perhaps a few to relax you enough to take me," he murmured, as Nora's breath came out in sharp gasps that were mostly muffled behind her gag. A few were loud enough to fill the room, though, and Nora's cheeks were burning from both shame and arousal as he worked her. 

Keeping her eyes closed didn't help, though, when the sound of his hand fucking her became loud and _ wet. _ Heat coiled in her gut, and her thighs started to tremble as Maxson's fingers stroked her walls, his palm pressing firmly against her clit. Nora's head fell back, and Maxson wetted his thumb once more as he moved his fingers harder and faster. That familiar swooping sensation pitted Nora's stomach, and she tried to stifle her noises. 

"Don't fight the inevitable," he warned. "You're going to cum for me, and nothing is going to stop that, so I advise you work with me on this. It will only make this more difficult for you otherwise." 

Nora opened her eyes to glare at him. 

The burning need staring back at her in those blue irises made her gasp. 

She came with a sharp yelp, heat rushing through her and sapping the strength from her limbs. Pleasure spread through her core, and through the haze of orgasm, she could feel his fingers still stroking, touching, petting. 

And there was that loud wet sound, a traitorous noise that gave away everything that his touch had done to her even as she tried to calm her laboured breathing and look away. 

When Maxson finally pulled his fingers out of her, she _ moaned_, her eyes drawn to his hand as he lifted it to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean of her slick. 

"One more," he muttered to himself, and then sank to his knees.

Nora's stomach flopped in ways it hadn't for a very long time, expectation warring with fury as Maxson loosened the ropes around her thighs and shrugged off the brown battle coat. She'd known he was built beneath it, but the black suit clung to every muscle in his body. Nora knew that if this had been different, if Maxson had wanted her as a person, not as a warm body, she would have been hard pressed not to want to fuck him on every surface in the room. But this wasn't that kind of world. The Elder of the Brotherhood was slipping thickly muscled arms beneath her thighs and lifting her up far enough that he wouldn't press his throat against the chair in order to prepare her for reproduction.

Warm breath fanned over her slit, still twitching from her orgasm, still so _ sensitive, _ and when Maxson covered her with his mouth, Nora cried out beneath the gag. 

The beard scratched at her in a way that would've had her hands tangled in his hair if they'd been free, but her nails scraped against the arms of the chair instead as he sucked on her firmly. His tongue worked her over, rapid and broad, finding her clit. Nora arched with another cry, her thighs squeezing tight. She didn't have enough slack to wrap them around his head, but even if she did, the way he was currently licking at her, she wasn't sure if she would have killed him or begged him to keep going. 

She almost wished he'd left the blindfold on her. She had to keep her eyes shut, her head back, because the moment she looked down she caught sight of the tongue that was currently sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Maxson was staring at her, studying her, his pale face framed by her dark thighs. And the eyes fixed on her face were just as heavy with lust as they had been the whole evening. 

God, how long had she _ been _ here?

His lips sucked on her clit, drawing firmly on it until Nora was shaking. If the gag weren't there, she knew immediately that her voice would have filled the room, telling the whole of the Brotherhood just what Maxson was doing to her. Tied down like this, with no way of fighting him, Nora watched as his hands snaked up her belly to grope handfuls of her breasts and send little flutters of heat down between her thighs, joining the coil that was already growing with every lap and suck. 

Whomever had taught this man his skill, Nora just hoped she at least had been able to choose to experience it. Nora was stuck in this chair, shaking, straining at her bindings to try and loosen them, to maybe get free. That was very difficult to concentrate on when the man on his knees in front of her was about to make her come.

Again. 

His hands dropped to her thighs, one slipping just above where his mouth was to tug at the hood of her clit and expose it a little more. Nora's eyes widened, her back arched, and without warning she was _ done_. Her orgasm sapped her breath and stole her strength, leaving her boneless and panting in the chair even as her hips wriggled against his mouth to coax more of that sensation from him. At last, it became too much. She whimpered, shying away. 

Maxson knelt up, wiping his mouth clean, and pushed two fingers into her. Nora protested uselessly from behind the gag, over sensitive. It didn't matter. 

"You're ready," he told her, and one hand untied her leg as the other pinned it in place against the chair to stop her foot from connecting with his face. 

He moved around behind her, undoing her bindings to free her other foot, and then a hand wrapped carefully around her throat as, one at time, the rope holding her wrists down was loosened. The threat was clear, and despite Nora's mind screaming at her to take her chances, she didn't. The man might value her body, but pain would be the result of any escape attempts she made. 

So she allowed him to tie her hands behind her back and pull her to her feet, naked except for her bindings. Legs still shaky from the two orgasms he had forced on her, Nora slumped against Maxson as he dragged her over to the bed and threw down a couple pillows onto the mattress. His arm wrapped around her, and then Nora was falling onto the bed. 

His hands grabbed her ass, raising her just enough to tug the pillows around and position them beneath her. Of course. He wanted the perfect angle. Nora closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she listened to him undressing behind her. Then his cock was pressing against her slit, and Nora realised that _ oh god_, he had meant it when he'd said that she would need to cum more than once. 

Maxson knocked her legs open as he worked himself carefully into her, rocking back and forth. Inch after inch filled her. Nora twisted against her bindings, her fingers clenching into fists. He was thick, uncut, and he _ groaned _ as his cock finally reached the hilt inside her. His hand splayed between her shoulders, holding her down so that her breasts were pressed against the covers, nipples rubbing the fabric. 

"Are you in pain?" Maxson asked. 

Nora wanted to swear at him, to tell him not to bother, but she shook her head instead. He was just trying to make sure she didn't get damaged. 

"Good," he said. 

His other hand grasped her ass, and he gave her a few shallow thrusts to test how much she could take. Nora couldn't help groaning as the wet friction sent heat up and down her spine. 

"I'm not going to stop fucking you until I've filled you," Maxson told her. He made no effort to bring his body closer. It seemed that so long as his cock was buried in her, this was as close as he needed to be. "You will tell me with three snaps of your fingers if you feel pain or discomfort, but do not abuse this system by pretending you are hurt, because if you lie to me, I will stop believing you." 

Nora felt a turbulent cocktail of heat and disgust beneath her skin. 

"Is that understood?"

She couldn't crane her head far back enough to glare at him, and settled for nodding. 

Maxson didn't start her slowly. Pinning her to the bed with one hand, he drew back and then thrust forward, hips slapping against her ass. There was a _ wet _ noise as he began to fuck her that she couldn't ignore. A groan escaped her, and Nora squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths. Pretend it was someone else. Pretend she was just with someone she wanted. Someone who knew everything she liked, who knew that Nora had _ always _ enjoyed this kind of treatment, because curse him, but she had been tied up and gagged like this far too many times, enough that just the act of being like this would have aroused her even if he hadn't put that mouth of his to devastatingly good use or fucked her with his fingers to get her ready for his cock. 

Nora wondered, again, which woman, or perhaps it was women, had taught him how to hold her ass in that exact position and drill her mercilessly like this. Maybe there were other women she would eventually meet that spent their time tied up and bent over his bed to take him like this. 

Because if she were the only one…

She shivered. 

The man behind her was not afraid to be vocal. His low groans and growls echoes throughout the room. Twisting her wrists a little to test her bindings, Nora turned her head to one side to see if she could block the noise. It didn't work. His voice curled down her body, dropping between her thighs to join where his cock was slipping in and out of her. 

"Do your bindings hurt?" Maxson asked, a question that would've been almost conversational if he weren't fucking her, and if his voice wasn't so _ laboured. _ Briefly, Nora wondered, as she shook her head automatically, what his face looked like right now. If his brows were drawn, his jaw tense. Were his teeth pulled back over his lips? Nate had made so many wonderful faces when they had sex… 

"Good," he panted. "I don't, _ mmm_, want you _ damaged_."

Nora snarled beneath the gag, straining enough to turn around and glare at him. She was not a fucking item. She was not consumer goods. She caught a glimpse of his expression - drawn brows, parted lips, hooded eyes - just before he rocked harder and faster into her, that _ wet _ noise getting louder. 

A hand snaked between her thighs. Nora yelped. 

"You should've come to me the moment we arrived." Maxson moved his fingers in hard little circles against her clit. "You should have worked with me. We could've been perfect together."

Nora cried out into the gag, her eyes squeezing shut. Shut up, shut _ up-! _

"It doesn't matter." His touch sparked a vicious coil between her things. "The Wasteland hasn't touched you. It couldn't have delivered you anywhere better than to me for my use."

The words should have been like a cold slap in the face but when his fingers rubbed at her like that, it was hard to feel anything that wasn't just _ pleasure_. 

"And I," he trembled, "_take good care of my things._"

She was not a thing. She was not a possession. But, _ fuck, _ she couldn't help squirming against his hand despite the residual anger, her thighs tensing as that coil grew tighter and _ tighter. _

"Don't fight this." He drew his hand away, hips canting harder and faster to make up for the loss of it and Nora _ sobbed _ behind her gag. She was going to cum like this, her body shaking with each thrust. 

And she did. 

Wriggling, struggling, Nora clamped down hard on his cock and heard him _ growl _ in response as her orgasm rushed through her, siphoning more of her strength from her muscles. Maxson fucked her hard, working her through her pleasure until her frantic movements came from a desperate need to get away from the over stimulation, trying to buck forward to slide him out of her. 

Maxson's hands clamped down on her waist, and pinned her to the bed. 

"Are you in pain?" he panted. Even so, his hand slipped back between her thighs. 

Nora shook her head furiously, both in response to him and to protest his touches. It didn't matter. He wasn't listening. Too busy rubbing at her clit, keeping his thrusts hard and rough, chasing his own pleasure now that he knew she'd had hers once more. If this were any other person, or hell, any other situation, Nora would have cried to know there was a man happy to make her cum at least three times and still be up for more. But this one was _ using _ her now, the wet sound of his cock fucking her embarrassingly loud above her desperate whimpers. 

"Almost," he rumbled, and Nora pressed herself against the bed, her eyes tightly shut as Maxson's cock _ twitched_. 

Hopefully, once he was done, he would pull out and leave her. 

Nails dug _ hard _ into her ass, and Nora lay there as Maxson filled her with sharp little cants of his hips and a low growl. And he just kept _ going_. That horrible theory of being the _ only _ woman to be doing this for him flew back to hit her in the face. That had to be the case. He was too pent up for it to be anything else. Oh _ god_. He was going to turn that aggression on her, every day, until someone confirmed that she was carrying his child, and the thought _ terrified _ her.

And so did the arousal. 

Maxson finally pulled out, and she started to drip, slick and seed beginning to run down her thighs. Rough hands cupped her, fingers rubbing at her clit as he pushed the mess back into her. 

"When you've sufficiently recovered," his breathing was laboured, but not as badly as hers, "I will do this again. We have all evening." 

Nora's body _ sung _ with heat. 


End file.
